


My Dear

by wrttn_word



Series: And Believe, There's More [10]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Cute, M/M, lyrics, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 09:44:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19827553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrttn_word/pseuds/wrttn_word
Summary: A piece of his heart that was filled with Calum but still untouched by him.





	My Dear

It started out slow.

It started with glances when they were sixteen, with shy kisses in bathrooms at their venues, with favoritism at its finest.   
They still danced around the word “love”, still tiptoed around their friends despite the fact that everyone knew.   
It was age-old, and habits die hard when you’ve let yourself get used to hiding. 

* 

Luke had never been good at keeping things from Calum. From the moment they met, he knew something was different. It was the way the light caught his brown eyes and made them warm, it was the way that Luke felt his heart flutter in his chest. 

He remembered how Calum used to have a lisp when he spoke, how he sometimes forgot letters when he wrote and how life seemed just a little brighter with his smile present.  
Now, he watched as the same dark eyes read over the lyrics handed to him, the sun making them look gold, and he wondered how he could ever learn how to breathe without them.

He wondered to himself how different he would be without the man in front of him, how he had once felt so uncomfortable with himself that a pink tutu had made him blush.   
Calum had been his anchor to reality and his ship to the stars way up in his head, and it used to confuse him how someone could be both. 

It was clear to him now that Calum was, in his eyes, everything that he was not. Calum, after all these years, was still a little rough around the edges and seemed to be getting rougher. Luke, after all these years, was softening and seemed to be warmer, almost glowing.   
He thanked Calum for showing him that despite everything that had been screamed in his face by society, that feeling good about yourself was more important. 

That fact was why, when Calum looked up at him with the most gentle expression, Luke only think about kissing him.

“Is this about me?” 

The song in his hands was a little longer, a little less punk rock than Luke had intended, but full of them. It was full of the way that Calum danced in clubs with his eyes closed, the way his fingers moved over the strings of his bass, and the way that Luke’s face lit up at even the mention of his name. 

Contained in the lyrics was the feeling of fall wind, how lovely it was to fall asleep in a room that smelled like rest, and how a moment felt like eternity with the right person. 

Luke just smiled, finger pushing a curl out of his face. He was nervous, and a little shy after giving the song to Calum. 

It was a piece of himself that Calum had yet to see. A piece of his heart that was filled with Calum but still untouched by him. 

“Lu?” 

He hadn’t heard Calum get up from his chair, but was made well aware from where he stood as Calum pressed a hand to his cheek. 

“Did you write a song about us?” 

Luke looked at him, anywhere but his eyes because he feared he would lose himself to them. 

As Luke felt himself nod, he heard the light intake of breath from Calum’s chest, and had to stop himself from retreating. 

In that moment, Calum felt like he was catching fire; he felt as if lava was flowing through his veins, trying to burn the love right out of him. 

Calum heard a soft hum coming from Luke and then the lyrics spilling out of his mouth in an entirely new tune. 

“And how, my dear, would I have survived without the touch of your heart to mine? How, my dear, would I have learned to love me if it weren’t for you?” 

It was the feeling of guitar strings under his fingers, and Luke’s soft breathing as he slept. It was the soft light that Luke seemed to emit whenever he smiled, it was the way he carried himself and the way Calum’s heart did laps whenever he laughed. 

Calum played the song quietly, and sang even quieter.  
“We danced with no regrets, and I let down my guard for someone who stole my heart from me. My dear, how would I have learned to love you without learning to love me?” 

In his chest, there was a rumble of something that smelled like thunder and crashing waves on the sea.   
This feeling felt like drowning, breathing in water with a burn that seemed almost right before it’s all gone.   
Before, he would’ve called it coincidence, but they no longer danced around the word “love”.


End file.
